<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The one that got away by chelinda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115010">The one that got away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelinda/pseuds/chelinda'>chelinda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Love at First Sight, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:13:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelinda/pseuds/chelinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennie's never late - except today she is. And there's something  - or someone - who makes it all worth it. </p><p>or</p><p>Four days she sees her and seven days she doesn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The one that got away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>10th of May 2020: First Day </h3><p>She had been woken up by her cell phone alarm for years. Always the first person in the office – Jennie Kim was known to never be late. Her co-workers even had some stupid bets running because of her unwavering punctuality – that much she was aware of. </p><p>And then Jisoo decided that Jennie’s 89-year-old soul trapped within the body of a 24-year-old should at least have some form of décor which would reflect her youthfulness and graced her with an LGM-clock that opened his eyes and mouth every full hour.<br/>
It was cute and Jennie didn’t want to be rude, so she placed it on her bedside table and promised to use it. </p><p>And now she was late. </p><p>For the first time since working at the company – Jennie Ruby always-on-time Kim was late for work. </p><p>She made a mental note to kick Jisoo’s ass and throw that stupid clock in the trash – the three smiling eyes mocking her, whilst revealing the outrageous time that was 8 o’clock, still fresh in her memory. </p><p>She tries to smoothen her hair that she didn’t have time to straighten – knowing damn well that she looks like a mess when she runs towards the entrance of the subway.<br/>
Obviously, today of all days, every cab she’s seen on her way has been occupied. How typical. The one time she really needed to get to the office as fast as possible.<br/>
But then again – it’s still the rush-hour right now and usually she would’ve been out here hailing a cab at 5:30 in the morning, when, even in New York, most people aren’t on their way to work yet. </p><p> </p><p>“God damn, what now?”, Jennie mutters to herself when the automatic door rejects her card for the second time.<br/>
There’s a  queue of impatient commuter forming behind her and the Korean native feels her cheeks heat up at the realization that she’s probably going to be the reason they’re all late to something.<br/>
She slides the card through the slot once again and sends a silent prayer up to heaven – but heaven seems to be closed today – just like the automatic entrance-door in front of her. </p><p>“Fuck.”, Jennie says and turns her head – smiling apologetically at the man behind her, who doesn’t even flinch and just keeps staring at her, like that’s gonna help in any way.<br/>
It doesn’t – on the contrary, Jennie almost drops the card when she tries again. </p><p>There’s a quick hand catching her ticket mid-air and when Jennie looks up, she’s met with soft eyes and an easy smirk. </p><p>“I don’t think this works.”, the woman says and waves the card in front of Jennie’s face before giving it back to its owner. </p><p>“Here... let me…”  </p><p>She reaches into the side pocket of her guitar-bag and seconds later, she pulls her own card through the slot in a swift motion – the doors opening in front of Jennie and before she can even comprehend or say thank you, she’s being pushed through the entrance by the mob behind her. </p><p>She feels kinda bad and also very grateful for a second – but then she remembers that she’s late for her ride and runs along with everybody else. Big hazel eyes on her mind. </p>
<h3>11th of May 2020: Second Day</h3><p>It’s a fucking joke – she thinks when she wakes up to a loud honk outside and her eyes flutter open, only to see the time on the clock in her direction of view. </p><p>08.35</p><p> A big ass of a joke. </p><p>She grabs her phone – on which she recalls clearly setting her alarm the night before. She had even checked it twice.<br/>
When she taps on it and nothing happens, Jennie almost laughs out loud. Of course it would run out of battery – making her late the second time a row. </p><p>She shoots up so fast that she sees stars for a second and honestly, she thinks about just calling in sick today. Maybe this was the universe trying to tell her something… </p><p>“Yeah, to buy a new clock and charge your phone, dumbass.”, she mutters into the air while busying herself with changing clothes and brushing her teeth at record speed. </p><p>She’s out the door around 9 o’clock sharp and she turns to the direction of the subway almost on autopilot. She’s not too sure why – but she doesn’t see a cab nearby anyway, so… </p><p>Her card works this time and Jennie’s honestly relieved. The incident from the day before still making her insides squirm, and not just because of all the people she’s annoyed.<br/>
Jennie would be lying if she said that she didn’t catch herself thinking of hazel eyes and dark bangs now and then and maybe she even recalls dreaming of such things – but her dreams vanish so quickly in the morning, especially when she has to get up in a rush, that she’s not too sure about it. </p><p>She glances at her wristwatch quickly and – of course – she’s not only late for work, no, she’s also late for the subway.<br/>
How the hell was she always late these days? </p><p>She picks up her pace until she’s almost running – when something to her left catches her eye. It’s big, hazel eyes and long, dark hair.<br/>
She’s standing next to the entrance of the platform - playing her guitar and singing a lullaby in such a soft voice that Jennie has to stop walking in order to hear her.<br/>
It’s not that surprising to her actually, that someone with such eyes and that smile also has an angelic voice – but still Jennie stares a little too long and when their eyes meet she hears the subway arrive and she has to run again. Soft tunes solidified in her mind.</p>
<h3>15th of May 2020: Third Day</h3><p>She’s late again today – but this time it’s completely and utterly Jisoo’s fault.<br/>
She’d slept over because her new roommate Chaeyoung has a passion for playing the piano in the middle of the night and Jisoo was done with it. </p><p>“It’s only day ten of her living with you and you’re already here? That’s a good sing.”, Jennie had mocked when she’d spotted her best friend waiting at her door with her overnight-bag and Jisoo had only snorted at her. </p><p>As if there was no other option, they had talked all night whilst drinking some of Jennie’s most expensive red wine – and, figures, she’d overheard her phone alarm in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>So here she was, rushing down the subway-stairs once again. She can feel her heart beating a little faster than normal and she blames it on the stressing, but if she was being honest, it wasn’t only that.<br/>
She had tried to busy herself a lot these past few days – occupying her brain so she wouldn’t think about her. About her eyes and about her voice – which both did things to Jennie whenever she didn’t have enough strength in her to not think of them.<br/>
It was really embarrassing and stupid – she knew that. She had encounters with strangers all the time but never before had someone she didn’t even know the name of made her heart skip a beat.<br/>
Until now. </p><p>She sees her from afar. Wide jeans, a black crop-top and a yellow beanie. There sure weren’t a lot of people who could pull off that look, but she most definitely looked magnificent in it.<br/>
Jennie’s eyes wandered and she had to literally tear her sight away from a seriously well-defined six-pack – her cheeks flushing and burning up even more when she realizes that she’s been caught.<br/>
Sparkling hazel eyes are on her and Jennie almost trips over her own feet – portraying her embarrassment. </p><p>She sprints past her without another look – too afraid that she would sink into the ground if she did. </p><p>“Great. Way to go, Jen.”, she says to herself once she’s seated inside the subway – hiding her face behind her hands. </p>
<h3>18th of May 2020: Fourth Day</h3><p>She’s late on purpose for once. Absolutely, completely, a hundred percent deliberately. </p><p>She hasn’t slept through her alarm or anything like that – no, Jennie’s been awake since 5 in the morning. Contemplating. </p><p>Whether she should take a cab to go to work or the train. Whether she should say something to her or not. Whether she should just cut the crap - forgetting about her altogether and calling back Kai who had been blowing up her phone for days now.<br/>
He’s a nice guy and they got along very well, so it was only a matter of time until they would end up together. At least, that’s what everybody was saying.<br/>
But Kai’s eyes are dark, and his voice is deep, and he doesn’t make Jennie’s heart skip a beat when she looks at him. </p><p>So, Jennie drinks four cups of coffee to calm her nerves - when in reality the caffeine only makes her leg bounce up and down faster – and plucks up all her courage. </p><p>“Just say hi. It’s not that hard. Just Hi. Hi. Or hello.”, she murmurs to herself over and over again when she walks down the street. She sees the entrance – feels her pulse quicken. Deerlike, hazel eyes, smooth skin and a soft voice flashing in her memory and she almost reaches the stairs when…</p><p>“Hey, Jen! Jennie!”</p><p>She turns her head and is met with a big, teethy smile and dark eyes.<br/>
What kind of joke was this? </p><p>“Kai?”, she asks as if she doesn’t recognize his face, when clearly, she has just been thinking about it this morning. </p><p>He’s waving from inside that huge-ass limousine he always drives around in and when Jennie doesn’t move, he opens the door – gesturing her to get in.  </p><p>“Come on, I’ll drive you to work.”</p><p>Jennie can feel her body freeze for a short moment – her eyes darting back and forth between Kai’s happy smile and the subway-stairs and just when Jennie wants to refuse his offer – hazel eyes appear out of nowhere, brushing past her down the stairs, only stopping midway of the stairs to look back at her. Her eyes light up as if someone had just turned on a light behind them and she smiles at Jennie so bright – it blinds her for a second. </p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>The feeling that one little word sets free within her is indescribable and takes away her breath for real – making her head spin until she can’t recall her name anymore, yet alone something to reply.</p><p>She doesn’t even get the chance to do anything about it, because the moment she’s back alive and fully conscious there’s an arm around her waist and Kai pulling her into the completely wrong direction.<br/>
She’s not strong enough to say something though – her mind still clouded by something she can only describe as love at fourth sight. </p>
<h3>19th of May 2020: Fifth Day</h3><p>Jennie has it all planned out in her head. The whole ass conversation. Every word she’s going to say. </p><p>She even practiced with Jisoo who laughed at her first but soon enough realized how serious she was about this – going all in with her acting and hyping Jennie up in the morning via facetime. </p><p>She feels great and honest to God - not the least bit nervous, even though she almost can’t wait until it’s 8 o’clock and she finally makes her way down to the subway. </p><p>She only realizes she’s running when she hears herself pant at the end of the stairs where she’s met with –<br/>
hundreds of other passengers. 

None of them having hazel eyes. </p>
<h3>20th of May 2020: Sixt Day</h3><p>She tries again. Still hopeful – still giddy – big, hazel eyes always on her mind.<br/>
Today she’ll be able to say Hi back to her – she’s sure of it. </p><p>Her heart sings in her chest when she spots the entrance of the subway – and the song dies with her absence. </p>
<h3>21st of May 2020: Seventh Day</h3><p>She’s not there and Jennie feels herself loosing hope a little. </p>
<h3>22nd of May 2020: Eighth Day</h3><p>Still no sign of her. Jennie definitely feels her stomach drop.<br/>
She sends a prayer up to heaven and hopes for the best. </p>
<h3>23rd of May 2020: Ninth Day</h3><p>Jennie doesn’t see her and she starts to believe that maybe she’ll never see her again.</p><p>She dreams of her though and it doesn’t help at all. </p>
<h3>1st of June 2020: Tenth Day</h3><p>She’s aware that the’s fighting a lost battle, but she just can’t help herself. </p><p>She’s not there. </p><p>And then Jennie cries a little bit. </p>
<h3>10th of June 2020: Eleventh Day</h3><p>She sees her. Talks to her. Touches and even kisses her. </p><p>But only in her dreams. In each and every one of them. </p><p> </p><p>And Jennie thinks that maybe in the future - someday - she'll meet her again.</p><p>Her girl who got away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I should be studying, lol - but here I am, writing another Jenlisa oneshot</p><p>help</p><p>:'D</p><p>hope you enjoy, and if not - well. what can I say. thanks for reading anyway I guess<br/>and in the words of our lord and savior Chichu: sorry not sorry. </p><p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>